From Your Lie, To a Kiss Goodbye
by MissLunar
Summary: An ending where Kousei got to confess his feelings, and Kaori had someone to kiss her goodbye. Oneshot , KouseixKaori , kinda AU.
**DISCLAIMER I do not own Your Lie in April / Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso**

 **A/N: Set an hour or two before Kousei's performance.**

 **From Your Lies, to A Kiss Goodbye**

Kousei's POV

I ran through the crowds of people entering the building, past the people who recognised me and wondered where I was going. Even past my friends who called my name.

"Kousei!" their simultaneous cries came but I ignored them. I had something important to take care of.

Along the way I had to remove my blazer as the heat was beginning to get to me but I didn't slow down. I _couldn't_ slow down, not when she was waiting.

I saw the confused or even dazed expressions on the faces of passing strangers, most likely curious as to why I was running at full speed. Several car horns went off as I ran through traffic, but I just kept going. The trees that I passed were but a blur and the cherry blossoms floating around were smudges of pink. _She'd love these._ I thought to myself. Maybe that's why I grabbed a handful from a lower branch while still keeping a fast pace.

My watch showed the time, I had less than two hours to do this. Luckily I could see the hospital, growing larger as I got closer. Suddenly anxiety gripped my chest, causing the air to escape from my lungs. It was like a vice around my ribs, _What if I'm too late? What if she's already gone under?_ My legs, despite their shaking, pounded harder against the concrete. _No way! Because if that happened...if that happened.._

My thoughts faded away as I approached the glass doors of the hospital. I stepped inside and immediately darted towards the receptionist. Her usual smile plastered on her face.

"Ah, Arima-kun!" she turned to beam at me but her smile faltered when she saw the state I was in. I was most definitely sweating, my face red and hair plastered against my forehead. My breathing was a mess and my blazer handing over my shoulder. Luckily she kept her tactfulness and didn't comment on my disheveled appearance, instead going straight to find out where Kaori was located.

"Miyazono-san should be in room 203, but she's about to go into- hey, wait!"

I ran once again, heart pounding inside my chest. The elevator was taking far too long so I decided to climb up the stairs instead. Now I allowed myself to slow down a little, trying to get my panting under control.

 _I can do this. I just have to say it. How hard can that be?_

The entire trip up was spent contemplating the pros and cons of telling Kaori my feelings towards her. Though by the time I reached her door, even the pessimistic voice inside my head had gone quiet. Now the only thing in the way was this door.

With a deep breath, I latched onto the door handle. I flinched slightly at the cool metal but my grip only tightened. With a quick knock and a firm push I opened the door..

..only to find it empty.

 _What? She can't have gone already! There's no way I missed my chance. Oh god, what do I do no-_

 _The roof._

She just had to be there!

I climbed several more flights of stairs, reminiscing about the time I carried her up these very steps. That seemed so long ago that we were so carefree, just eating canelés together while bonding over our shared love of music.

 _Now you need to know that I love someone just as much._

I opened the metal door before me, allowing the cool spring air to envelope me. The sun was bright, almost as blinding as her. Taking several steps forward while also shielding my eyes, I saw Kaori Miyazono sitting there.

She was in a wheelchair and was looking over the edge of the building. Her now pale blonde hair fanned around her face, going in the same direction as the wind. My breath hitched in my throat; something about her was so captivating.

 _So beautiful._

But then I saw her grey hues. It was like they were clouded, most likely with worry. The whirlpool of emotions help in those eyes was infinite. I never could really tell what she was thinking. But if there was one thing I knew, the water threatening to seep out of them was a clear indication that she needed someone right now.

The door clicked behind me and her eyes snapped up as if she had suddenly been pulled from her own little world.

"K-Kousei?" her voice was strained, as if it was painful to look at me.

"Kaori, I know what you're going to say but I need you to kn-"

"You idiot! What are you even doing here? Don't you know your contest starts in just over an hour! That leaves you with barely any time to get back there!"

"But I-"

"God, how stupid! After all that hard work you might miss you chance! Hurry up and get out of here, call a cab otherwise you've got no chance! Jeez, when are you going on, anyway?"

Her face was extremely flustered, her irises now showing anger and frustration. I had to admit, she was cute like that. Though it hurt knowing there was a chance I wouldn't get to see it again.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

Her expression was honestly amazing, despite the anger seeping from it. I couldn't help but laugh a little at her, much to her chagrin.

"EH?! What's so funny?!"

I suppressed my laughter, instead settling for a smile. I walked closer to her until we were face to face.

"Nothing's funny. You're just incredible."

I don't know how I was able to be so forward, perhaps her attitude was rubbing off on me. Either way, heat rose to both our cheeks, no doubt staining them red.

"Kousei, I'm serious. You have to g-"

"Miyazono Kaori." I also don't know why I enjoyed the way her name sounded so much. I do however know that it felt right.

"Arima Kousei." Her voice was now a lot softer, almost melodic.

"You like canelés, you're a really weird violinist, your personality blows and you leave the worst first impressions. But, you're beautiful."

I watched as her eyes grew wetter with tears.

"And also,"

My hand lifted her chin so she was mere inches away from me.

"I love you."

I know my voice wasn't steady anymore, heck, it probably cracked right in front of her. But I didn't care. And by the way she met my lips with her own showed that she most likely did not either.

It wasn't a battle for dominance, it wasn't full of passion or a heated exchange.

Not because the love wasn't there, but because, in that moment, we were completely content with what we had. The kiss, like music, transcended words.

That was more than enough.

When we finally broke for air, tears were freely flowing down both of their faces.

"You're a really weird pianist -no- you're a really weird person, Kousei."

We were interrupted by a nurse opening the door, "Miyazono-san, we're ready for you."

Kaori simply nodded and allowed the nurse to take her away, but not before speaking to me one last time.

"Hurry up and get out of here, you might still have a chance to perform!"

"..huh? Oh! Right! Well, bye Kaori. Oh and here!." I clumsily handed her the cherry blossoms, to which she smiled that breath-taking smile of hers.

"Bye idiot, I'll see you later."

As I turned to leave I looked back one last time to see Kaori giving me a thumbs up. I couldn't help but nod enthusiastically and wish her luck for her surgery before running all the way down the the entrance of the Hospital and getting into the nearest cab.

* * *

I had gotten an earful from my friends when I finally did return. It turns out I had just barely made it in time. The act before mine was currently going on and I was waiting in the wings.

The events that happened less than half an hour ago were still fresh in my mind, the way her pale, pink lips felt against my own was a heavenly feeling.

I train of thought was lost as the audience's applause was heard through the building. It was Kousei's turn.

I stepped out onto the stage and took his seat at the grand piano.

 _Please, reach her._

Unfortunately, I missed the vibrating of my phone.

* * *

To say I felt her playing with me would be a understatement.

It wasn't just her playing beside me, it was as if her soul was being poured out before me. The light that was always too blinding for me to look directly into escaped from her frail body. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and I was sure my heart broke into millions of pieces in that moment.

The sound of piano became a background noise to my own pleads, ' _Stay with me'_ or _'Please don't go!'_

 _'Call me randomly!'_

 _'Yell at me for being an idiot!'_

 _'I didn't even get to hear whether or not you love me too!'_

As selfish as they were, I couldn't control myself. Though neither could she, as she faded from sight without a trace.

Once the performance ended I returned to the wing where I was greeted with a comforting hug from Seto-san.

"Do you think it reached her?" There was no mockery in her voice, only the soothing tone she used.

"I know it did."

We stood there for a while longer before I pulled back and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Oh and Kousei, your phone was going off during your performance." she held it out to me.

I took the phone and checked the messages. I had one new voice message, it was from Kaori.

Without hesitating I turned it on and listened, it was quiet for a few moments, then her voice rang through, clear as ever.

" _You're performing now right? Well, I bet you did amazing! I knew you would. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I'm going into surgery now and I'm going to struggle even harder now! Because, it would be selfish if I just left after that right? So, that should be it, bye now!"_

I couldn't explain it, but the same suffocating feeling from before returned but now is seemed as though there was something piercing my heart at the same time.

 _"Oh and before I forget, I realised I didn't get a chance to say it so, here goes! I love you too, Arima Kousei-kun! Okay, I really have to go now, goodbye!"_

The line went dead and I felt myself shaking.

This time, there was no comforting me, instead there was only a harsh reality that I had to face.

* * *

The letter was agonizing to read.

There were moments I couldn't breathe, or moments I felt as though the world stopped spinning.

But worst of all, it felt as though my world was fading back into monochrome.

Then I heard her voice.

The bright and bubbly sound she always made. It was loud and often obnoxious.

But whenever I heard it, I always felt lighter, happier. I felt my world start to take on character.

Even if she was gone, she was still keeping me going. For that I should of been the one to thank her.

 _You really are selfish._

I looked forward into the sunset, cherry blossoms fluttering through the air and around me.

 _Lying like that, you're really the worst._

I picked up a branch with several cherry blossoms on it. My steps were brisk but I didn't stop nor look back for a second.

I stood before her grave and pulled out a pen and paper. I wrote a note on it and left it there with the cherry blossoms. Perhaps I was ready to start moving forward, hopefully this time I wouldn't have to lose someone precious to me.

 _Goodbye, Kaori Miyazono. Thank you for everything._

' _I_ _suppose your lie turned into a kiss goodbye.'_

* * *

 **A/N: THAT WAS A FUN ONESHOT! Just kidding I'm physically hurting/dying on the inside. ;-;**


End file.
